Happy Chocolate
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: When the two had believed they'd hurt others with their relationship, who would've believed they were hurting themselves even more? KaiShin&ShinKai. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Chocolate!

Hey guys, just a short story about 3-4 chapters long on Valentine's Day for my Shin/Kai readers. Enjoy!~

Normal POV

Kudou household

Right before school, Valentine's Day.

'Oh shut the front door!' Shinichi cried mentally as he flipped his phone open. 'Not. Today. Kami-sama. Please!' He gritted his teeth as he kicked the covers off of himself.

Guess what? It's Valentine's Day.

All Shinichi can think is. 'Aw shit.'

But he got up anyway. Why miss school today when he could learn something that might contribute to his detective work? Besides, he could just hide from all of his fans on the roof or something. Maybe a janitor's closet would do.

Anyway, he was screwed. There was nothing he could do but live through the damn hell of today. There was no one to give chocolates to anymore. He had already broken up with Ran a year ago, and six months later, he told her about being Conan. Yeah, she whooped his ass pretty with karate moves, but that was because of all of the embarrassing moments.

Do you remember those matching panda pajamas? Or the time he took a bath with her? Or the time she confessed about liking him, to him? Oh yeah, she was on fire for a week, of course landing me in the hospital for a month with a broken ankle, arm, and bruised collar bone. She had been crying her eyes dry and sitting by his bed all night, and in the mean while, she forgave him.

Now a days, his life focused on four things. Those things were, detective work, friends and family, Sherlock Holmes reading, and a certain thief. Yes, he spent a lot of time reading Sherlock Holmes in his home all alone. That of course was what had allowed that thief to come inside whenever he wanted to.

Shinichi trudged into the kitchen, his exhales coming out as sighs. For a moment, he sensed something horribly wrong, but then looked up and sighed even deeper.

"Hello Kudou Shinichi the clone." Shinichi muttered sarcastically. "Can you knock?"

The thief turned around grinning madly, and was wearing a PINK apron. "Well, if it isn't the original." He smirked slyly at his own antics. "I didn't knock because I don't like it. Plus, it's not like you were going to be awake to open it." Still smiling, he set down a coffee cup I. Front of the detective.

"Hai hai." Shinichi rolled his eyes and took the coffee gratefully. Content, he swished the drink inside and inhaled the aroma. "Only good thing about today." He murmured.

The thief who had been watching him from across the table perked up at this, his trained ears capturing the noise made from his throat. "You know it's Valentine's day? How do you remember that when you don't even remember your birthday?" KID laughed at the idea.

"Because it's the worst day of the year!" Shinichi groaned in response as he sunk low into his chair. "All of my fans charging at me for chocolates." He looked at the thief seriously. "I said all. As in guys too."

The doppelgänger frowned and turned the expression into a childish pout. "So Shin-chan doesn't want my chocolate? I made it especially for you! Akako's secret recipe! Happy Chocolate!" He exploded and then laughed.

Shinichi watched him wearily. "Akako." He racked his brains to remember the person and failed miserably. "Shit, I can't remember who that is." He grumbled picking two pieces if toast out of the toaster and biting into it.

The thief grinned. "You were expecting the toast to be there!" He smiled genuinely, as though he'd done the best thing on the world for someone.

At this, a light blush dusted the cheeks of the supposedly cold hearted detective. "O-of course." He managed to stutter. "You leave them in my toaster even if you aren't here with them. They're usually still warm, so I like to think you're running all the way to school." He mumbled trying hard to stop his blush from growing when he felt the thief's intense gaze burn holes in the back of his neck.

"I take my hang glider above the clouds and do a crash landing into the woods or something Meitantei-san." The double replied in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. "When some one asks my why I'm so dirty, I say my magic bomb exploded while I was experimenting this morning. Everyone buys it like Nakamori-keibu running after a dummy." His famous grin spread across his face. "I have an excellent idea." He stated suddenly.

Shinichi felt a feeling in his gut intensify by ten folds. 'Ah, what ever it is, in sure it's great KID. However, I'm not really wanting to end up as a pack of flour for a week from a magic act.' He wanted to reply so badly. However, he knew that the thief wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and torture him.

Not that the torture was actually torture. It was his favorite time with KID, so he often tried to misbehave. I mean come on, who would want to be strapped to a chair, bling folded, and waiting for your thief to punish you? Shinichi, never thought it would happen until a few months ago when the whole ordeal had flipped his world upside down. He knew it now, he knew he was bi.

He also knew his crush was no other than the thief in front of him. Yet, he knew saying anything could endanger his relationship with the white dove. He would fly away and never return of Shinichi wasn't careful with his actions. But he wanted his thief. Really badly. More than anything.

'Perhaps today's the day.' He thought sarcastically as KID hummed to himself and ate breakfast. 'Maybe Cupid will help me make chocolate without burning it. Maybe afterwards, he'll make sure I'd give it to KID.'

Little did this guy know. He was-

KID took the chance to jump in. "My plan is, since you hate Valentine's Day so much, let's switch!" He jumped up in excitement and squealed.

"Ha?" Was all Shinichi could muster. He but his to the and waited for the thief to explain his plan to him. Oh gosh, this might even work. Shinichi was desperate enough.

"Come on! I love attention! I crave it." KID purred. "I would love to he in your shoes and get Valentines!" He sat on the table, swinging his legs, however, they always touched the floor.

"Woah woah woah!" Shinichi shot up in his chair and went rigid. "You realize what you're doing right? I mean, where's my benefit? What about your identity?" He asked.

The thief plopped down in Shinichi's lap and threw his arms around his neck. Shinichi's blood pumped through his body, his heart hammered, and his cheeks...burned! He looked down into the eyes of the thief, who went silent under the gaze, dropping his sentence.

"Shin...chan?" He squeaked peering up into Shinichi's eyes like a child.

"KID, do you think this is funny?" Shinichi's bangs covered his eyes and his face was facing directly in from of him. His voice was just above a whisper and his tone was serious.

"What is Shin-chan?" KID asked innocently, nestling his face into the crook of his captor's neck. There, he felt it.

A heartbeat that was running wildly, and a ragged breath as though something was being restrained. Both so quiet, a cricket would sound like a megaphone next to them.

KID moaned a 'mmm'. "Shin-chan your heartbeat is so fast." He mumbled into the neck.

Shinichi resisted the urge to ask, 'do you know why?' He easily escaped it by picking the thief up bridal style and setting him on the table, a beautiful, and absolutely glowing blush colored his face.

"God KID." Was all he could say before left the kitchen. "I'm taking a shower. Tell me your plan later." He lifted a hand up in farewell.

This of course, left a very dumbfounded and confused thief behind. The man let a small smile grace his features, thinking, 'masaka na.' However, he grinned with a new idea.

Shinichi was taking a shower like he said he would. And he felt very relaxed, just letting warm water cleanse his senses. 'Ahhhh...' He thought. Soon he was rinsing out the last bit of shampoo and conditioner and stepping out of the shower. He threw on a towel, and went to where his clothes were lying peacefully. Oops. Never mind, not so peacefully.

"KID!" He screamed, his eyes was twitching with anger. "I'M NOT WEARING A PINK SUIT!" He gave a look of murderous intent at the offender.

Not only was it pink, it was exactly like KID's uniform. Mantle, monocle, top hat, you name it. It was all pink. Plus, on the top hat was, 'Cupid of the Moonlit Night'.

The monocle was not actually bad. It looked like it usually does, just, you know, the charm is pink with a red heart in the middle.

"Shin-chan~!" KID sang from outside of the door. "It's time for school! This is the only day you don have to wear uniforms at my school! I told people I was gonna dress up as KID!" He whined.

"Will I be tackled for Valentines?" Shinichi asked after a moment of silence. He thought that he might as well switch places with the guy and pull it off if he didn't want to get caught.

"No you won't, the girls hate me for some reason." Shinichi could hear the pouting in his voice. "You might get one or two, but those would be from girls who don't mind me breaking into the locker room for training."

Shinichi laughed as he slipped into the suit, his hair still wet. He began to blow dry it before putting on the top hat. "Okay, I'll do it. But you owe me." He called.

"YAY!" Was the only response.

Shinichi finished blow drying and stuck on the top hat, and looked in the mirror. The usual blouse was white, and the tie was rose red. At least the shoes remained white, and not dyed into a weird shade of pink. KID would do that. He exited the bathroom to be blinded by flashes in his face.

"Yay! Shin-chan is an internationally wanted thief!" Came KID's voice. There were more blinding lights.

"KID, that's enough." Shinichi said sternly. "You'll need to ask for a picture." He then looked at KID and drank in his appearance. He really did look like Shinichi Kudou leaving for school on a normal day.

The real Shinichi gave a nod before striding into the kitchen for yet another cup of coffee. "Are we leaving after that cup?" KID piped up beside him.

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah. Uh..." He looked nervously at the thief and his face shifted into pleading. "KID, please don't do anything to get your cover blown. No big magic tricks, like dying someone's hair. You can do slate of hand, small poofs to make this disappear and reappear, and other small magic acts. Just nothing to grab a lot of attention, okay?" The thief's face had gone pink and all he could manage was a meek nod at the detective's face.

'Adorable puppy look...' Came to KID's mind as a nickname for the face. 'Leave it to the guy who had two childhoods.'

The detective's face relaxed into a content grin. "I've learned a few good magic tricks, so I'll use those in order not to get caught."

The doppelgänger's face morphed into awe. "Shin-chan is using magic?! Since when?!" He jumped up and down like a middle school girl finding fresh gossip

"A-ah..." The detective's face blew up in a puff of smoke, another magic act that made his face pink. 'Since I met you...' He mentally answered. Instead he crossed his arms on his chest and huffed. "Ever since I found out you did them, I learned them so I could decipher yours easier."

Shinichi 2 pouted. "That's cheating..." He copied the pink thief's movement. They glanced at each other and laughed.

"Okay, okay." The pink thief started. "I'll never make it your school if I don't leave now." He stated. "Oh and uh... My relationship with Ran is like siblings, so don't try anything like that time." He said, spitting venom on the word 'that'.

"Roger!" A hand went up in salute, and the detective in pink blinked in surprise. "What?" KID asked grinning.

The monocled man was rolling his eyes at the 'detective' now. "KID, you're supposed to salute with your right hand, not your left." He sighed as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

However, the thief stilled grinned happily. "I know." His grin widened and the pink thief wondered if his face was going to split. "However, I'm on the other side of the law, there is no reason for me to be saluting the same way the police does." He mimicked the detective's expression from earlier.

"Oh..." Shinichi let that sink in before smiling. He grabbed his keys and strolled out the door. "Let's go." He smiled.

The thief exited and the detective closed the door. "Don't I have to wait here for Mouri-chan?" He asked when the detective began pulling him out of the gates.

"She doesn't come on Valentine's day because I'm usually so far ahead already and hiding somewhere in the school." Shinichi replied easily. "Now listen, don't take any chocolates unless you're found and cornered. Understand?" He asked.

"Ok boss." The thief replied in heavy accented English. "So I'll be going this way." He pointed in the direction of Teitan High. "But you near to go to Ekoda High." He said calmly. "Class 3b, okay?"

A/n : hey I don't know his class so I guessed third year second class. And that salute thing, I read it somewhere, not mine.

Shinichi nodded. "Ok. Name?" He asked toying a bit with the cape at his side as his heart hammered wildly in his chest.

The doppelgänger just smiled gently. "You'll figure it out when you get there." He broke into his usual grin as Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Good luck. Don't let the girls catch you." Shinichi warned, wagging a gloved finger. Thankfully, it was white and not some weird shade of red-violet.

"Right back at ch'ya, Aibou." KID replied giving a wink and playful smirk. The world seemed to slow around them as Shinichi's world once again toppled over.

In the end, he smiled genuinely. "Un, Aibou..." He hummed, trying the words in his mouth. "Ja, let's meet back here, okay?" He gave a small wave as he walked away.

"Okay!" The doppelgänger called after him, waving happily. Shinichi glanced over his shoulder to see KID turn around and walk away too. Shinichi's back pack was slung over his shoulder as usual.

'If anyone was gonna be the best at this, it was KID. Hopefully, there's not as much murders in Ekoda, unlike here in Beika.' Shinichi thought. A small smile played on his lips as he took ally ways to Ekoda High. 'Then again, this could get interesting...'

~ yay! So uh... Sorry for any typos, I don't own Detective Conan, and uh...review? Yeah thanks! I guess that's it! I'll try to finish before Valentine's day, if not, it won't be more than a few days late. Thanks for reading!

~Crescent


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTEr TwO

Enjoy this next chapter okay? I think it's longer than last time... Anyway, thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! If I couldn't reply to your review, you'll find it at the bottom. So let's recap now!

*recap*

Shinichi's POV

A small smile played on his lips as he took ally ways to Ekoda High. 'Then again, this could get interesting...'

Taking ally ways is hard! I mean, I don't know what it is, but cats keep following me! It's kinda freaking me out! It would be okay if it were just one or two, but there were like seven! And I know it's not the color of the suit, these animals are color blind...

I got an idea. Maybe it's the way I'm dressed up? Or how I smell? I sniffed the sleeve of my suit and drew it away quickly, gagging. "Cat nip!" I snarled.

He probably did that on purpose... Probably knew I was taking the ally ways here. Looking back and forth between the cats and the school in the distance, I thought.

I smirked a bit slyly before throwing a rock behind them without their notice, and screamed, "ahh!" They all whipped their heads around to look and I sprinted away from them.

"This is why I hate Valentine's Day!" I cried as they ran after me, along with a few new friends... "I hate stray cats now!" I vowed as I jumped the closing school gates.

"Yes!" I cried as I ran ahead of the last few students and into the halls. The place was sparkling clean, it was almost bright!

The floors looked freshly waxed with beautiful shine, and the window looked like some one took one bottle of Windex to each side. The walls looked like they were freshly painted too, until I reached the third year hall way.

"Geh!" I gasped looking around the place. It was covered in everything! Feathers, goo, sparkles, confetti, apples stuck to the walls, books on the ceiling, and everyone was cleaning...

"KAITO!" Someone roared. I looked around, searching for this 'Kaito' person and feeling bad for the wrath they were about to face. As I turned to the right, a girl was stomping over to me.

"Masaka..na..." I muttered gazing at the walls and floor once more. "I'm Kaito?!" I hissed under my breath.

The girl was in front of me now. I let out a whistle. She was a mirror image of Ran completely. I believe this was Aoko Nakamori, childhood friend of KID.

"Kaito!" She growled. her eyes flashed with anger, her shoulder length hair was sprawling around her shoulders, and her face was screwed up with anger. So I did the thing I knew KID would do, since I've been in this scenario myself.

"Naaaaniiii!" I grinned and put my hands behind my back in an 'innocent child' act. "What's wrong A-o-ko-chan~?" I sang. I didn't feel comfortable with just calling her 'Aoko' at the moment, so I sang to keep a 'chan' at the end.

People around us stopped working and started giggling as Aoko-san clenched her fists at her sides. "BAKAITO!" She roared, pulling out a mop from a student's hand. The student was grinning as though it was prepared.

She took a swing and I dodged. "Woah! Aoko! That's dangerous!" I laughed running away from her. "I didn't do anything wrong!" I behind me, a laughing tone in my voice. Acting is tiring, but after years of being Conan, this is nothing.

"How could you screw up the entire third year hall the night before Valentine's Day?!" She demanded taking another swing as I ducked low.

I landed a foot in something gooey and an idea went off in my head. I laughed at her question in reply. "'Cause it's funny and interesting!" I called back as I ran into an empty classroom. Which was apparently the one I was supposed to enter.

I did the easiest thing to do for hiding. Squeeze myself into the teacher's podium. Aoko-san came running in the moment I hid. I made sure the mantle to my outfit wasn't showing and my top hat properly hidden.

"That Baka no Kaito." She muttered. "Just because he went all crazy making chocolates for some Shi... Shi..." I felt my heart race in my chest like a mad horse. I could've sworn that if Aoko-san was quiet for a moment, she would be able to hear it. My face few warm and my palms sweaty inside my gloves.

"Are?" She asked herself suddenly. "I can't remember that Shi person's name..." I deflated right then and there. Though I was disappointed. Why was Kaito making chocolates on a day where girls give to boys?

I could hear Aoko-san pulling a chair out from it's resting place as the chair legs scraped the floor noisily. Thinking that now would be a great time to reappear, I set off one of KID's five second lasting smoke bombs. I used that chance to appear next to the podium.

"Yo Aoko!" I grinned happily. I studied her reactions for a moment before growing slightly. "You haven't said anything about my outfit yet..." I pouted.

She perked up. "Oh that?!" She snarled. "I've been trying to bite my tongue. I can't believe you agreed to dress up as a Cupid KID for today." She rolled her eyes. "What's the reward? Someone gonna buy you something?" At this point, she was just as pessimistic as Haibara.

I gaped at her. "What? That's so pessimistic!" I whined. I stamped a foot like I knew Kaito would do. However I shifted into a grin. Strolling over to her, I patted my sleeves.

"What are you doing?" She asked, curiosity was clouding her face. I just grinned in reply as she automatically tensed and set her knees tightly together.

I took a mental note of that. My sleeves began to feel heavy. "Huh?" I liked at them and a part of the suit let out pink gas as a flower automatically shot into my hand in the midst of it. "Oh wow Aoko! There's a flower for you!" I laughed and handed her the pink rose. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

She took the rose gingerly into her hands as students began to file into the class. "Arigato. I guess this makes up for the mess you made." She smiled pleasantly and I felt something tug my gut.

The sensation was so uncomfortable. I felt that I didn't want this Aoko around KID. I don't. Yet I don't understand this feeling. I felt myself grow irritated, and it came to me.

"Gozo Gozo kero kero." Hattori had said that one time while I was Conan. The time we investigated a case in a magician's house. Hattori was...jealous?

That was it. I was jealous of this girl that was so close to Kaito. Why? Because she wanted him first. Kaito had never told me how their relationship ended up, and I was desperate to know. Maybe I would find out a lot of things today...

"Kaito!" Aoko hissed suddenly, snapping me out of my stupor. "Class is starting! Sit down!" She said pushing me a bit to the seat next to her.

"Wa-wagatta!" I whined sliding into the seat. The teacher walked into the room and blanched after setting her eyes on me. I tilted my head to the side and arched an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong Sensei?" I asked.

Her eyes widened and she stuttered a reply. "N-nothing Kuroba-kun. Ahh just try not to destroy anything or annoy anyone today..." She pleaded.

I laughed at her, catching the class by surprise. So this is how KID is at school? "Don't worry! Today's Valentine's day, so I'll play nice." I smiled innocently.

"Isn't it remarkable?" A voice piped up behind me. A hand clapped me on the back. "That our Kuroba looks just like Kaitou KID at the moment?" I went rigid and turned around to look at the offender.

"Ha-Hakuba!" I frowned nervously and began to scratch my cheek with my index finger. "Don't be stupid! I just like cosplaying as him! He's my idol you know! The Magician of the Moonlit Sky is amazing!" I laughed nervously.

"Ah really?" He smiled slyly. "That's good to know." He gave my shoulder a tight squeeze and a stare that said, 'this isn't over'.

He gave another smile and returned to his seat. That was the time that I looked around, taking in the class. My eyes landed on a girl with red hair and scarlet eyes as I sat down. Her eyes were gleaming and she was smirking an all knowing smirk.

I diverted my gaze to the board and the lesson. The first class was English. A topic I specialized in. The lesson was something I covered two months ago, so I shifted into my own thoughts.

I wouldn't end up with Kaito. I knew that. I was already broken, and I still loved Ran. A lot. I was to end up alone or with Ran, if she would still take me. I wasn't about to make Kaito take me, some one broken, when he could take Aoko-chan, who wanted to protect him. I know this. I really do. However, I can't let him leave me. I want him to stay near me. Maybe he would be my best friend, the same way as Hattori. We'll all meet in the future one day. Me, Hattori, Kaito, and even Hakuba will meet and be happy with who we chose.

Though I wouldn't forget Kaito, I can't have him. End of discussion. We'd be like Ran and Sonoko. Or maybe like Ran and Kazuha-chan. Together always as friends but nothing more.

'I don't have to confess, these feelings are enough to make me happy. Secret Love.' I thought. Those were the lyrics right? A beautiful song, one of my favorites! Only because it's so true.

Aoko-san tapped me. "Sensei is calling you!" She hissed. I stood up immediately.

"Hai?" I asked her. The class had their eyes on me and the teacher was totally annoyed. Her hands set on her hips, and an eyebrow twitching.

"Kuroba! Read this sentence!" She commanded, thwacking a ruler to the board.

I smiled as I read it. "That which we call a rose, by any other name, would not smell as sweet." I replied in flawless English.

The teacher smiled approvingly. "Wonderful! I knew you could do it!" She turned to the class. "A round of applause for Kuroba-kun and his English. Take example of him okay? Hakuba-san can't always be your model for it. You'd annoy him quickly." She advised the class. Everyone nodded in reply.

I sat down and gave Aoko a reassuring smile. "That was awesome Kaito. Your English never ceases to amaze me." She smiled.

"Thank you." I said turning my gaze to the window. Outside was beautiful, trees were covered in light snow and snow drops remained alive through the snow.

I wasn't interrupted through my train of thoughts again, so I worked on small magic tricks. Making a coin disappear, cards appear in my hand, and trying out a copy of KID's card gun. Since I knew that shooting it would only serve to scare the class, I took it apart and reassembled it. This helped me keep my mind off of KID and pass time. At the same time, I was learning how to safety lock it in a few seconds. This would be awesome at a heist!

The class son ended and I was waiting patiently for the next teacher. This class just happened to be adv. history, so I actually payed attention since they were already close to where I was in school. I located one of Kaito's notebooks and pencils to take notes.

For a moment I almost gaped. The handwriting on the heist notes was exactly the same as in his notes, that's dangerous! Not only that, but I had seriously thought that handwriting that neat was typed. I flipped to a new page after a moment of staring and listened to the teacher to over things during the Edo period.

Only twenty minutes passed and my hand went into automatic mode, while my brain trailed off a million miles away. I was hoping that Kaito wasn't doing anything wrong right about now...

With KID

At the Kudou Household

Shinichi just left

KID's POV

I was walking away slowly, maybe thinking that the Moiri-chan would show up. I wanted to see their relationship. Was Shin-chan telling me the truth about them being just like brother and sister? I say that about Aoko all the time, and I can see that Shinichi still loves Mouri-chan deeply.

I continued to navigate through the busy streets of Beika to Teitan High. My mind was on overdrive as I continued to think about them. I couldn't see it. I couldn't see us. I could see Shin-chan and Ran, and I could see Aoko and myself, but not Shin-chan and I. Shin-chan was blocking me from him, and he still loves Mouri-chan. I was trying to reach Shinichi as KID, and showing him who I really am is the last resort. If I can't get Shin-chan to fall in love with me now, then it's Game Over.

There's no chance if Shinichi doesn't let me in. He would rather be alone than to drag me into whatever trouble he's in. I knew that some one was still chasing him, and that he was Conan. I even knew about what happens when he got a cold or fever. He turned back into Conan until he recovered, since Sherry-neechan made the antidote completely backwards from the original poison.

By this time, I was walking into the school grounds and was immediately swarmed by girls. "Ano...?" A girl cried.

"Kudou-senpai! Please accept my chocolates!" Another exclaimed, shoving the gift wrapped box into my hands.

"Mine too!"

"Take mine!"

"Kudou-senpai!"

"Shinichi-senpai!"

"Please take this!"

'OMG! No wonder Meitantei-san hates this day!' I thought. My arms were growing heavy with chocolates as they continued to pile up. I reached into my bag for a plastic one and dumped them all into it. The girls didn't seem to mind as they just threw their chocolates into the bag after saying 'please take this!'. My eyes were probably widened for the whole time, as the girls barely let me escape to the lockers.

I ran for my life as I hid in a bush and watched them pass. The shrubbery had scratched my hands terribly and they were bleeding slightly. I made sure no other girls were around and popped out of the bush.

'I'll be prepared for it this time!' I thought. 'That much had just caught me off guard.' I smiled to myself.

I happily went to Shin-chan's locker. Thank you principal for putting name tags on the lockers! I froze just as I was about to open the locker. A piece of pink paper white stripes was sticking out. Quickly, I opened the locker with the bag underneath and watched as a wave of chocolates and love letters fell into it.

I gave a low whistle and changed shoes before finding a place to ditch the bag. I smirked to myself as I wrote a note on the locker. 'If you would like to leave a chocolate, please out it into the bag in the janitor's closet. I wouldn't want your wonderful chocolates to melt in here now would I?' It read. I signed the bottom in a beautiful forgery of Shin-chan's signature.

Finding the janitor's closet, I dumped the bag inside and winked at the janitor. "You'll have visitors dropping chocolates into this bag. Feel free to eat as much as you want." I said raising a hand in farewell to the eye-sparkling janitor.

Closing the door, I walked to class. I remember charting this school and learning about Shin-chan's life in my 'research'. I smirked mischievously at that. I wasn't stalking him. I learned about the stuff two years ago while he was Conan. It's a miracle Shinichi was able to stay with his class friends while he missed most days. I heard from him that he had to retake all of the tests and exams in order to pass both the grades that he had missed. Kinda sad.

I slid the doors open to the class and walked in with an "ohaiyo!" Before taking a seat. Immediately, a few girls came out to me and dumped their chocolates onto my desk, but Sonoko-oujo was a me to shoo the rest of them away.

"Yo, Sonoko." I smiled at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and sneered at me.

"Don't you 'Yo, Sonoko' me!" She pursed her lips and slammed her palms onto the desk, making me flinch. "Why aren't you hiding today? As usual? Ran was even preparing a special place for you to hide in!" She hissed after making sure no one was paying attention to our conversation.

"Oh really?" I asked genuinely surprised. "Where's the hiding place?" I whispered, hiding my mouth from the class.

"Actually," she started, bending to my height and whispering behind a hand herself. "Ran said to meet her at the Sakura Garden. You know, the nickname the girls made up for that forest of sakura trees?" I nodded. "She'll lead to the place. But I doubt that's all you're doing there!" She giggled and elbowed me.

"Ha?" I asked throughly confused. I gave her a blank stare and she just giggled harder.

"Find Ran. And be ready!" She squealed pushing me up from the seat I was in. "There's study period right now, so go out and come back in a little while." She instructed shoving me out of the classroom.

"Wa-wagatta Sonoko teba!" I whined, turning to her. "Geez, you don't have to push!" I looked out of the window. It was snowing outside and she wanted to meet under the Sakura trees?

"Sasaka haiyaku!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hei hei." I lazily lifted a hand in reply to her nagging and went outside.

Immediately, I felt the cool air bite my face and nose. I ignored it like last time and just trudged through the frosty floor to the Sakura Garden. I met up with a shivering Mouri-chan who was staring up into the dead branches of the tree, face red. Suddenly, I didn't think it was a good idea to show up in front of her like this. Feeling guilty, I fingered the original KID monocle in my pants pocket.

"Yo Ran." I chirped up happily. "Sonoko said you knew of a good place to hide me in for today. That's really nice of you." I said facing her with a grin.

She drew her gaze from the branches and at me. I felt my blood run cold, my heart rip to shreds, and her gaze freeze me in place. "Ne Shinichi." She asked suddenly. Her voice was cracked and layered with years of emotion.

I swallowed and looked at her, 'guilty' gracing my features on all sides. Of course it was her. Of course her codename to that 'Belmont' character was Angel. Of course Shinichi still loved her. How could anyone not? I've studied Mouri-chan like the back of my hand and engraved her characteristics into my mind. She wasn't perfect, but neither was Shinichi. It was their flaws that they each fell in love with.

"Mouri-chan." I looked back up at her and pulled a clenched hand out of my pockets. "You shouldn't say anymore. Wait until he can actually listen to you." I felt my voice crack despite my protests. I took her hand and set the item into it gingerly. "Besides, if I'm to hand him over, than he should be able to hear your confession right?" I smiled bittersweetly as I turned around and walked away, leaving a part of me behind with that monocle. The part that would give the world to make Shin-chan mine.

I don't know what she did afterwards. However, I did hear a surprised gasp as I walked away, becoming the Kuroba Kaito that loved Aoko more than anything, little by little. I knew that I would end up with Aoko, if she would take me, or be alone forever. Shin-chan and I will probably freeze in this part of our relationship forever. The best of friends, ones that did everything possible to help the other.

The first period had only a few minutes until it ended and I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with Mouri-chan anymore. Instead, I just did my most amateur magic tricks for passing time. The second class would be science, or biology. Whatever you want to call it. I really don't care since I do more complicated stuff than that every day.

The class ticked on by as I sprawled notes into Shin-chan's notebook with a pencil. I let my brain take a vacation from this lesson and wander in different topics. Bor-ing~!

I waited for this hour to pass by as I toyed around with my card gun, just dismantling it and reassembling it absentmindedly. Some students near me marveled at how I did it while closing my eyes to sleep peacefully. The teacher tribally snapped.

"Kudou-kun! Do you mind sharing with the class what you are doing?" She tapped a foot on the ground impatiently and put one hand on her hips.

I arched an eyebrow at her and stood, snapping various parts of the gun back into place silently, with a blank face. I smirked when it clicked and I cocked it, pointing it at her. The class gasped in shock along with a terrified teacher who couldn't speak.

I smirked wider and evilly as I pulled the trigger, and bang! Out came a playing card that was Valentine's Day themed. "Happy Valentina's Day, Sensei." I said in English. I shuffled in my bag and pulled out a second gun, walking up to her.

I pointed the gun in between her eyes from two feet away and pulled the trigger again, to pop out a bouquet of roses. The class gasped and clapped with delight.

"Go Kudou!" One guy called. Another one whistled, and a girls was going crazy.

"Arigato." I smiled as I walked back to my seat, cocking the black bouquet gun again. "Happy sensei?" I asked innocently.

She smiled gently. "That was quite the performance. I thought you said you were still an amateur in magic." She commented.

"Ah.." I breathed. "I didn't do anything but pull the trigger. They both do what they're designed for just by pulling it." I smiled as she nodded and continued the lesson.

I shifted my gaze to Mouri-chan who was watching me with a small smile hidden by a blank face. Quickly, I diverted my gaze to the scenery outside of the window. Maybe I wouldn't make that Happy Chocolate for Shin-chan. It was Akako's recipe, so maybe she put something in the ingredients she gave me. That detail had been worrying me for sometime now.

Besides, Happy Chocolate doesn't deserve to be given when the giver isn't happy. Sometimes, Valentine's day is the day your heart is stolen and ripped to shreds before given back. Sometimes, it wasn't the day your crush said 'yes'. A lot of times, the answer is no. Just like now.

Ya like? I never end up having my fics with KaiShin or ShinKai at the end of them. There's always KaiAoko and ShinRan at the end. But don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. There's some more. Thanks for reading! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTer THree

Sorry for the late update, I had a little writer's block, but eventually, this story will finish! Probably one or two chapters left! Enjoy! And thanks for everyone's support!

Disclaimer: no guys, I don't own Detective Conan!

P.s. is anyone else waiting madly for a new subbed episode of Detective Conan? That's really the main reason why this took so long, I was so close to the rift of the subbed episodes. So ya know what I did? I skipped all TV originals so I could watch them while waiting for new episodes! You can find out what type an episode one is by going to Detective Conan and clicking on wiki! Just had to say that!

Let's recap shall we?

Sometimes, it wasn't the day your crush said 'yes'. A lot of times, the answer is no. Just like now.

Kaito's POV

Teitan high-school

Lunch!

I yawned as the Sensei left the classroom to her lunch, the rest of us waiting for the bell. Murmurs of pointless chatting immediately spread throughout the class, and several people came up to my desk excitedly.

"Oi Kudou. Where's you get those toy guns? Can I get one?" A guy asked. His eyes were a violet tint like my own and an brown blonde color was in his hair. Maybe another half-Brit.

"The Hakase next door made them." I explained carefully. Yeah that seemed like the right answer. "I can put in a request for you if you'd like." A small smile danced over my lips as I took in more requests on a sheet of paper, careful not to let the people around me see the rest of the notebook pages. Wouldn't want them to see Shinichi's real handwriting right?

The crowd was soon gone to lunch when the bell rang and I took several chocolates from the girls who crowded me at the doorway of the classroom. Their cheeks were flushed in a crimson blush and they timidly held out their chocolates. The maidens' voices were small and soft as I accepted the wonderful smelling chocolates. A sheer look of gratefulness would wash over their faces before they bowed and disappeared to lunch. That line was soon gone too.

Quickly, I ran up to the roof, shuffling my uniform jacket for a piece of paper. All around me, the halls seemed to whisper the secrets of every student, though I couldn't make out the words. It really made you believe that they had seen it all. More than you know. The sleek tiled floor crackled with a "thack, thack, thack!" Every time my step hit it. I rushed, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the feeling of this school. Perhaps it was the famous "whatever-number-wonders-of-Teitan-high".

I passed several students who hurriedly rushed passed me without a single glance in my direction, making their way to lunch. The chatted with friends or walked alone down the lonely halls during their lunch time as though there was a lot of time left for the lunch, even when it was only about 40-45 minutes long.

Finally, I came to the roof steps and located the item of my search. An impish grin that made teachers scream, "Don't even think about it!" immediately, danced on my face merrily. I pulled a mini roll of Scotch tape from my sleeve and set up the sign, looking at it in satisfaction.

Sign reads: ROOF LOCKED DUE TO SNOW AND ICE, PLEASE REFRAIN FROM ENTERING.

The cool and heavy metal door swung open to the white covered rooftop, making my eyes glaze over in amazement. The white crystals glittered confidently in the pale morning light, making the scenery enchanted looking. There was one problem that could ruin the beautiful scene.

Footprints.

What could I do to keep my footprints off of the snow and ruining it? There had to be no footprints in case someone decided to come onto the roof anyway. I thought quickly, deciding between two ideas.

One, float above the snow. Or two, simply walk on the snow. Now let me explain these. By floating, I meant to make a hammock connecting from the door entrance building to the shed on the otherwise of the roof to rest in. To get to the other side? Simple. Grapple hook over there and attach the wires as accurately as possible. Then become a trapeze artist or hang from the rope and get to the center by using the ol' "monkey bars" technique.

Number two meant to freeze the entire surface of the snow over and simply walk over it. The stiffness would hide my footprints easily, since my feet would never actually sink into the snow. Like Kami-sama walking on water! Actually, that's almost exactly it! Water was snow right? So with this reasoning, I decided to become the greatest magician of all time by walking on snow. Brilliant right?

I set to work immediately. There was no time to waste! The thing would take about 5-10 minutes to complete. 'You ready, Kaito Kuroba?' I asked myself. Even I didn't know I would ask that same question at another time, and another location.

Shinichi's POV!

Ekoda high!

Almost lunch!

I tinkered playfully with my sleeves and cuffs, twisting them around and readjusting them back to their original positions. Science. I love science, so don't get me wrong. But uhhhh... Ekoda high is like this far behind?! I studied this along time ago! Well maybe they weren't behind, maybe they were doing things in a different order. Yeah, that made sense. I removed the pink silk top hat on my head and held it upside down, setting it carefully onto my desk. I mean, how do I know Kaito hasn't put something weird in this hat that triggers a trap for intruders? If I fell for Kaito's own trap, people would get suspicious.

Still, the hat interested me. No matter what angle towards the sun I tilted the hat to, I couldn't see the bottom. Just endless darkness. Which should be impossible due to the laws of physics. Maybe if there was a flashlight in this suit...

After a full pat down through the ninety seven pockets of the suit, I found a small pencil light under the collar. All those weird stares for no reason at all Kaito. No reason at all. I think he did that on purpose! Making me make a fool out of myself. Che! Everyone was watching me like I was the Mad Hatter instead of 'Kuroba Kaito'. Some, thankfully, only glanced my way and returned to the lesson as though it was nothing. Everyone else was shaking of fear when I smiled at them, then it all clicked. The class was afraid of the moment a Kaito would pull something out of his pockets and prank them. That's why they stared...

Anyway, after that ordeal was over with, I was able to continue with my task. I clicked on the pencil light, amazed that the teacher had tried her best to ignore my inattentiveness.

'Kaito needs a LONG, LONG, LONG talk with Kudou Shinichi.' I thought evilly. 'Oh yes, Kaito will pay for today!' I mentally laughed at my new found motive to see Kaito again. At that moment, the button for the small flashlight shifted at my shaking hand. 'Eh?'

The tiny padding for the button shifted even more when I pried it away from its position. However, I couldn't quite peel it back as far as I wanted to, so I searched pocket number twenty one for a couple of tweezers. Surely he would carry tweezers in the pocket full of lock picking tools? Lucky! The tweezers were there! I almost decided to remove my glove, but I realized something.

Even though Kaito and I are alike in so many ways when it comes to appearance, another difference is our hands. Kaito's had calluses from playing with his magic acts all day, and slightly plump fingers. His palms were smaller than mine, and his nails longer for playing out female roles. Mine, however, were scarred from pulling triggers on guns during the B.O. take down, leaving small scratches on the inside of my forefinger. My left hand had a light scar created by a stab in the hand by Vodka in a fight. Not only that, but Nakamori-chan was sitting right next to me. She would notice if not anyone else.

I quickly slid the glove back on before I could attract any attention, but caught the looks of the garnet-eyed classmates of Kuroba Kaito. I gave them a reassuring smile before averting my gaze down to look down into the hat.

'Eh?!' I mentally screamed. "Kore ga... Baka na!" I sputtered aloud, startling the class out of their seats. My eyes remained locked onto the darkness of the hat, and the teacher walked out, declaring lunch. My mind raced and raced and raced until it short circuited completely. This was not possible! The light couldn't just not shine the bottom of the hat! What was this?!

Nakamori-chan was the one to knock me out of my stupor and sputtering. With her dignified and chosen weapon: the mop. Though my instincts said to dodge the whack, my body couldn't listen due to the electrifying shock. The wood of the mop connected with my head in a sickening 'thwack' and crack of wood and (possibly) cranium.

I felt my body slide off the chair and crumple to the floor before I heard two shouts of surprise and a gasp. It was at that moment I looked up at the ceiling by moving my face slightly. I was able to register three pairs of eyes looking down at me, wide eyed by the shock.

One last weak grin and a one word explanation later, 'Kaito Kuroba' blacked out into the beckoning darkness of unconsciousness.

"Hat." I managed to breath out, before grabbing the clothes on top of my chest. A weak sigh escaped my lips as I slipped away from reality for a while. Just a little while.

It was only ten-twenty minutes later when I woke up, stripped of my suit jacket, monocle, top hat, tie, and gloves. Now I was just wearing the light pink dress pants and red blouse. A quiet moan escaped my lips as I evaluated the situation (survival tip number one). I glanced all around the room with alert eyes as I lay perfectly still and leveled my breathing. For a moment, I thought I had been hit in the head again by Gin and Apotoxin had been stuffed down my throat. As fast as I could, I sat up and looked at my body in sheer panic.

"No!" I gasped, thinking that I would look down and see the body of Edogawa Conan. I pat my chest mumbling and reassuring myself I hand turned back. "Not shrunk. Not shrunk. No Apotoxin. No B.O. No Belmont or hospitals or Pandora." I instantly relaxed seeing that I was only in a nurse's room. The window was closed and outside, I could see the sparkling white scenery of Ekoda High's Yucca trees.

My breath came out in huffs and gasps and I reevaluated what happened to me. Was playing with hat. Then, I found pencil light to look down inside hat. Then hat had no bottom, and then I got hit... BY A MOP! I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up, ripping the sedative needle out of my arm and the little suction cups on my chest. Are schools allowed to have this type of equipment anyway?

I found the rest of my costume on a nearby wooden chair and slapped everything on quickly. I had to leave. I couldn't handle hospitals or nurse's offices. They freaked me out. Yeah I know, sounds weak, but after seeing Pandora and the fact that it drew its power from dying or sick people, I can't stand to look a places were weak people rest. I scanned the room for an escape. The door was there, so I could just leave from the door. Yeah, perfectly normal for a student.

"Do you think he's awake yet?" A voice in the distance asked. The sound was followed by several faraway footsteps, and I face palmed.

"Damn it all!" I cursed, looking for another way out. The wound from the sedatives needle began to bleed, so I rushed. "An escape Shinichi. Look for an escape." I commanded myself. I turned around. "Bingo!"

Pale sunlight was streaming through my chosen escape route. The window! I rushed over to it and threw I open, following through with my cape so no one would notice it flowing behind me when they walked in. Then I jumped. A four storey jump to the ground. Stupid stupid stupid Shinichi.

Panicking, my mind raced with ideas to soften the fall. Then I hit it. KID's copy suit. I gasped, fumbling around my waist to find a switch. I knew Kaito couldn't help but do one thing when making copies; make them as perfect as possible. My finger brushed against a small button which I eagerly pressed before hitting the white ground.

Instantly, pink wings sprouted from underneath the cape and I flew up to the roof. Thank you whoever decided that the window to the nurse's office wouldn't face the courtyard. I was happy to find that even though a hang-glider shouldn't be able to fly directly up, a small propeller had been attached to the bottom flaps. So I tumbled onto the roof as clumsily as possible and the glider automatically shut off.

My breath came out in crystallized vapor in front of my face as I panted out my relief. A sudden voice scared the wits out of my body. "Gah!" I cried in response.

The voice had said, "Yo!" After my cry it responded with a chuckle. "Calm down Shin-chan. It's me." The voice laughed.

I instantly recognized it. "Kaito? Where's your voice coming from?" I asked aloud. I realized I had faltered slightly on the name and immediately felt horrible about it.

"The hat." He replied simply as I took it off. "Hmmm... I like the way my name sounds in your mouth." He grinned on the screen hidden by a bit of the velvet cloth of the ribbon. For a moment, I felt my face flush at his comment.

"Ah!" I felt my eyes widen. "This is awesome!" I breathed inspecting the hat at all angles. "How did you hide it? It's like, HUGE." I asked Kaito on the screen.

"Actually, the hat did all the work, and then it's programmed to come out of the hat at a specific time." He explained. "Have you noticed it yet?" Kaito grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "The hat is bottomless."

A vein popped on my forehead. "I did." I said bluntly. "And I believe there is a logical explanation for it." I scratched my head a bit thinking while Kaito laughed.

Then he gasped suddenly. "O my gosh!" He gushed. "What the hell happened to your head?! You're all bandaged up!" He exclaimed worriedly.

I smiled gently, noticing the bandages myself for the first time. "Actually, I was 'admiring' " I let the venom in the word sink in before continuing. "Your amazing hat, and in my shock, I didn't notice a mop hurdling at me at five hundred miles per hour." Another vein popped on my forehead.

"Welcome to my world." Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance at the information. "Ano Ahoko." He muttered. Kaito held his face on the knuckles of his right hand basing intently at the screen where I was.

"Kaito. You shouldn't call her Ahoko." I scolded softly. I bit my lip as it began to tremble slightly. "She's important to you right?" My voice seemed to directly betray me as it cracked a bit, my emotions in turmoil. The reality of Aoko and Kaito's situation finally clicked into place in my mind, making me speak again. "It isn't fair is it? That Nakamori-chan hates your persona so much. Enough where you can't say anything to her about it or confess." My bangs covered my eyes as I looked down to keep Kaito from seeing my face.

It was silent for a moment until Kaito spoke himself. "Look who's talking. Mr. Ran-is-just-my-childhood-friend-I-don't-like-her-anymore." He muttered softly. I tore my gaze away from the ground and to his face. "Who do you think you're fooling like that?" He demanded softly. Those startling violet eyes held me in his gaze as though I was his prey.

I gaped like a fish at him. "A- I... " I clamped my mouth shut in shame, feeling my eyes sting in my bitter feelings. "I don't want to lose you Kaito." I croaked. "But I can't let you come near me." I smiled bitterly, the same smile Ran did for me so many times. "You deserve someone who isn't broken. Someone who can give you a lot more. Someone like Nakamori-chan." A few tears slid down my face unexpectedly. "Huh?" I quickly wiped them away. "Damn it!" I growled weakly. "What am I crying for?! I should be happy!" I looked at Kaito who was now looking away and frowning. "I mean, Kaito will be with Nakamori-chan the way it should be."

He suddenly rested his stare on me and I froze in place, captured in his eyes. "Look up." He commanded curtly.

A bit shocked, I did what I was told. Searching the skies above me. For a moment there was nothing so I turned my head back to the screen. "I don't see anything Kaito." I pointed out. I did a double check, just in case, which led me to find it.

A white bird flying toward me. Scratch that. A winged KID. The grey and cloudy skies almost camouflaged him completely, but if you concentrated you could see him. It was as though you were trying to watch the minute hand on a clock move. The bird grew larger and larger as it gradually flew down to the roof, landing elegantly. Kaito folded the wings and approached me in rapid strides. His stare freezing me in place once more.

"K-Kaito." I stuttered in shock. However, he ignored me and came closer. For a moment, I almost backed up at his stare, but he caught my arm and pulled me until I was in his arms, feeling the heat of his body warm my cool one.

"Shinichi." He said sternly. "I am not losing you. It might be true what you are saying. Maybe I do love that Ahoko, but I love you just as much. Maybe it is love that everyone talks about. But it won't be difficult Shin-chan." He embraced me tighter and I could feel him trembling with despair. "It would be difficult to transform that into something else as long as you want it." Kaito whispered into my ear. His warm breath made my skin grow goosebumps near my neck and my ear twinge in heat.

I pulled away and looked at him. "There is one thing I want to do before we end this Kaito." I could feel the flame of determination blazing in my eyes and making Kaito pay attention.

"Before we end it all." He agreed with a nod. "There is one thing I want to do too." Kaito said suddenly, lowering his hands until they were on my hips. His gaze trapped me once more as though my feet had been glued to the floor. My body could not move. You could not defeat such a stare.

I felt my body automatically move to adjust to the position. My hands lowering until they found his hips too. One of Kaito's hands cupped my chin gently, but firmly. He tipped my chin up slightly (since he was the taller one by an inch or less) and relaxed his face with a desperate want. I then realized it. Kaito had wanted it as much as I did. Kaito had just been waiting for me to move on, and he had wanted to be the one by my side himself. I couldn't bring my eyes to tear away from his startling violet ones, so I watched him, analyzed him, until I memorized every detail perfectly enough to be able to draw it later.

I vaguely remembered my body acting on instinct and standing on tip toes slightly, before closing the distance between our lips completely. Kaito held my lips with his chastely for a moment, before caressing my upper lip with his tongue and begging for entrance. He taunted my emotions with a smirk by nipping my bottom lip playfully and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance after a low moan. Our tongues danced together as though they had found what they'd been missing. And I tasted various chocolates in Kaito's mouth, so sweet.

I relaxed as I allowed Kaito's tongue to adventure my entire mouth for about two moments, then I began my own attack, pouring in all of my frustration, agony, bliss, and happiness into my kiss. I licked his teeth, tasting the wonderful bitter chocolate he had seemed to have been eating just moments before. Then I moved to nip both of his lips one by one. Which Kaito had moaned slightly to. Smirking slightly into the kiss, I tackled his entire mouth for a moment and then allowed our tongues to dance again before breaking off for air.

We both panted to catch our breaths as we steadily slid down to the floor. "What fun." Kaito said almost sarcastically. "Too bad we hadn't thought of that before." He grinned happily.

I grinned back in reply and then locked my lips tauntingly. "Kaito," I said emphasizing the movements of my lips slightly. "Your mouth tasted a lot like chocolate." I commented. "I especially liked the bitter chocolate that was in between your teeth." I smirked slightly before dropping the act all together and lying down.

"Your mouth tasted like coffee, bitter chocolate, and vanilla." He said back before lying next to me. "So tells about what happened today, I have to leave in about five minutes. We can talk about what we're doing later." He thought aloud. A slight undertone of bitterness lied underneath the last sentence, and I felt the same way.

I then proceeded to tell him all about the garnet-eyed classmates and the day with Nakamori-chan. He laughed when I told him about the garnet eyed girl who seemed so familiar to me and explained who she was. Then he shivered when I told him about Hakaba's suspicions. I was allowed to laugh at that one myself. Then he told me about his day so far, telling me that something important with Ran had happened but he'd tell me later. Before we knew it, five minutes had been up and Kaito had to take off again.

"I'm leaving for now Shin-chan!" He waved happily from the other side of the roof. "Don't you dare take that as a meaning that I won't be coming back!" He warned before stretching his arms out and falling backwards. Kaitou KID hang glided away as always and I watched until he disappeared. With a bit of determination, I propped the hat onto my head and touched my lips before leaving the roof top.

I took one last glance, silently saying the same thing over and over again. "Sayonara, my dream of Kaitou KID." The brim of my hat was pulled down farther, shadowing my sad eyes as I trudged down the stairs.

It really is the end of the end. There was no more Shinichi and Kaito fantasy inside my mind. Only that Kaito would become my best friend/brother. We will stick together anyway, right Kaito?

Chapter end! Only one or two chapters left my friends! I apologize for making the 'go to the nurse's office' part of the story seem far-fetched a bit. But I really wanted Shinichi to experience Kaito's life in school, so when he failed to dodge the broom, I was kinda laughing to myself. 'Not as good as Kaito now are you Shinichi?' I thought.

So anyway, tell me what you liked about the chapter in a review and I'll reply. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTEr fOur

Hey guys! New chapter for everyone. In this chapter is the end of the school day and when Shinichi and Kaito meet up at the Kudou Mansion. Now, what will happen? I hope you guys review! Thanks!

Note: I swear I thought I wrote this chapter completely, but somewhere along the way, I dropped it and completely forgot, thinking that I posted it. I'm so disappointed in myself! TT U TT

Disclaimer: Sor~ry I don't own Detective Conan. Hmph!

* * *

With Kaito

Normal POV

Kaito was trying his best. He really was. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. Maybe it was the harsh wind blowing into his face. After all, the thief was riding his hang glider back to school, and the wind was randomly lashing out in every direction, making it impossible not to falter every once in a while. The monocle protecting his right eye did its job, but he thought that it was just too hard to cry with one eye, so his right eye joined the party too. At least, that was what he told himself. But he knew better underneath.

His heart was aching, and the very essence of his being was crumbling. He knew that Shinichi had left a part of his heart behind on the rooftop, and Kaito had thought that he had left his own piece in that cherry blossom forest with Mouri-chan. But he was wrong. A small part of him had easily let him take over Shinichi's lips and let him ache here afterwards, thus resulting in the tears.

Kaito landed on the rooftop of Teitan High disgracefully, and collapsed onto his knees, poof-ing away his KID outfit. Tears streamed down his now agonized face, and he scolded himself harshly. He was the one who was supposed to have the poker face! Why was he crying so much right now?! The magician easily answered the question himself.

'Because I'll miss Shin-chan so much... It hurts.' A small part of him answered. Kaito immediately began a brain reboot and poker face reconstruction, ignoring his feelings as best as he could. He stuffed them into an imaginary bottle labeled 'NEVER OPEN AGAIN!' and decided to follow the instructions.

A small tap on Kaito's shoulders made him flinch and spin around towards the intruder. "Who's there?!" He demanded. His eyes refocused and he saw a surprised Mouri-chan, she blinked twice.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She placed the pad of her thumb on the side of Kaito's eye, and he froze in place. "You're crying, KID-san."

Kaito searched her face with wide eyes. "Just Kaito is fine." He told her, sighing slightly. "That's my name." The girl bought her hand down back to her cheek, as though that would determine why he was crying. Amazingly, it did.

"You are leaving someone." She said sadly. "Someone you love a lot." Ran sat down on a bench and Kaito followed.

"How did you know that?" He asked, staring at her bewilderedly. His eyes were slightly widened in surprise and he turned his body slightly to face her.

"I always cried like that." She answered simply. "I've come to notice the difference in the temperature of tears. Especially if my hands are cold, I can tell details." Ran watched the stormy clouds in the sky roll by. "What's wrong Kaito-kun? Who are you leaving?" She repeated.

Kaito was silent. He wanted to vent a little, but he didn't know who with. Aoko would be a stupid choice, it would break her heart. Mom was traveling and probably couldn't sit for a while with him on video chat. Telling Nakamori-keibu would be game over. Akako would laugh and demand a price for her advice. And he would never go to Hakuba. Ever.

Kaito sighed. "Actually. There's someone I really love." He said quietly. Ran was silent and paid attention. "But we could never be together, or we'd hurt the people around us." The angel-faced girl next to him searched his face. "So we've left a part of ourselves behind today. The parts that loved the other. But I don't know why I'm still crying if I thought I left that piece behind."

Ran took his pause as a chance to speak. "'All pieces of a puzzle yearn for their roots. Even if the picture you see in the end isn't what you wished it to be.' Shinichi once said that to me when we were dragged into a case. And to this day, I've never found him to be wrong." Ran took the thief's hands. "You're in love with Shinichi. Aren't you?"

Kaito stared before laughing wryly. "No wonder he's in love with you. Ran-chan, you can understand a person better than they can understand themselves." He searched her face and took back his hands. "Do you know why we switched today?"

Ran nodded. "You probably though it would be better for Shinichi if he isn't crowded by girls' chocolate." She laughed. Kaito nodded. "So what happened?"

"It made me realize just who we would be hurting if we were to ether. Ran-chan, you would be one of those people." He explained. "I didn't want Shinichi to hurt someone he really loves."

Ran sighed. "You are stronger than you think Kaito-kun. Cut yourself some slack. It should've been us competing for Shinichi's heart, not this twisted way." Ran got up. "Still. I will make sure Shinichi can tell just how much you love him. Did you make Valentine's chocolate?" She smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"I did." Kaito nodded uncertainly. "Why?"

"Because we're giving it to Shinichi, together." She said, daring Kaito to object.

"Why?"

"Because it's how it should be." Ran replied simply. "It's free period now. Most people are giving away their chocolates, so no one will be in the kitchen. Do you want to make a large chocolate for Shinichi? We can theme it on both of us."

Kaito was silent. He was staring at Ran with the image of a man being saved. "O-okay..." He shrugged. Ran laughed and pulled him up from the bench, leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

Time skip-

Ran looked at Kaito, who was licking the chocolate bowl clean. Yes, only using his tongue. She cracked up, making Kaito juggle the bowl until it was balanced in his hands again.

"What is it?" He asked, eyeing the left over chocolate pieces from cutting their chocolate into a heart.

"I-I'm sorry." She choked, practically wiping away tears. "I mean. I never expected the Kaito KID to be like this! I had always imagined an older man, who was a gentleman." She explained.

Kaito pouted. "Yeah my dad was like that wasn't he?" He asked himself.

"Your dad?" Ran puzzled over the statement the same way she did when she was looking at the monocle KID had given her. To tell the truth, it had taken a few moments for her to remember where she'd seen the thing.

Kaito hesitated, wondering if she would tell the police. But then he remembered how she'd cooly acted as though he was really Shinichi. "My dad was the first KID. But he was murdered during one of his own magic shows."

Ran gasped, dropping the whisk in here hand and into the bowl of cream in front of her. "He was?! I my god! I'm so sorry for making you remember that!" She grabbed her chest and stood stock still, tears threatening to spill over her unsuspecting eye lids.

Kaito was surprised. He jumped up and handed her a handkerchief. "Oi Oi!" He whined as the tears fell over her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Kaito absolutely hated it when women cried.

Ran sniffed before answering. She bought her watery eyes to his. "B-because," she stuttered. "I remember you." She put her face into her hands and cried.

"What?" Kaito asked confused. "I don't get it Ran-chan. I'm sorry but you'll have to be more uhh.. Un-riddle-like, I don't deduce things like Shinichi." He joked, not resisting the jibe.

"When Shinichi and I and you were children, there was this man who looked like Shinichi's father. He often came to Shinichi's house and visited his mother." Kaito's eyes widened with shock, realizing where this was headed.

"My dad?"

Ran nodded. "Yes. Mr. Kuroba. He was a magician who always trained Shinichi's mother. You... You came a few times too. Kaito Kuroba!" The mentioned boy jumped back in shock.

"So you knew my dad?" His voice quivered. "And I visited Shinichi as a child?" Ran nodded. "I knew I didn't come up with Shin-chan on my own." Kaito scoffed.

Ran laughed, wiping away all of her tears and sniffed once, a smile on her face. "I can only remember you vaguely, but you're still a little fireball of energy." She pursed her lips in thought. "Minus the little part."

Kaito laughed. "I guess I don have to hold back anymore. I believe you'll keep me secret." He announced, Ran nodded happily. "But you-" he pointed a finger accusingly at her. "Are way too emotional."

Ran pouted. "I'm a GIRL."

Kaito arched an eyebrow. "I can see that. But I disguise as girls all the time, and you are just emotional compared to other girls."

Ran's expression flashed with annoyance and then to thoughtfulness. "But Toichi-Ojii-san always came over on Sundays. I was usually in Shinichi's yard or his library with Shinichi those days. I often met him, but I never really thought about him until now. Beside the fact that he was an amazing magician and I got tickets to one of his shows with Shinichi once." Ran said aloud. "That might be why I was crying so much."

"Ding!" The oven bell made Kaito flinch as he was in thought.

"Chocolates!" Kaito shouted, giddy with excitement. "I get the extra chocolates!"

Ran laughed as she pulled on oven-mites and set the pan of chocolates on the stove. She and Kaito sniffed it. Kaito pretended to faint after a dreamy sigh, and fell backwards. Ran ignored him after a laugh and began decorating her half of the heart.

"Kaito-kun, just a moment and I'll finish decorating my side and you do the other. Okay?" She said as she piped some butter cream along the perimeter of the large chocolate shaped heart. She drew a picture of an orchid so she wouldn't have to actually sign her name.

Kaito took the icing into his hands when he finished, looking at the elegantly made side by Ran. She had taken several different colors of frosting and drew the orchid on beautifully. Kaito drew a picture of a dove on his side, and decorated the perimeter with little things close to only him and Shinichi. Like a pair of glasses, a top hat, a small egg-like thing (which was actually a smoke bomb), a monocle, mini shoes, and a wrist-watch. However, in the very corner, he carefully drew a tiny pill capsule, referring to elder Shinichi. Kaito smiled bitterly at the chocolate, and then noticed a peice of aluminum foil right down the middle of the heart shaped chocolate.

"Ran-chan... That wouldn't be for splitting the chocolate in half would it?" He asked, suspicion clear in his tone.

Ran nodded, smiling brightly. "Shinichi doesn't eat much chocolate Kaito-kun. You know that. So I thought if he could split it in half, he'd eat the other half later."

Kaito looked down at the chocolate briefly, and smiled again. "So now what?"

"Wrap it up in a box and ribbon, and then put it inside that big bag of chocolates you left inside the janitor's closet." Ran replied easily.

"The janitor's probably eating them by now. I told him to." Kaito grinned as Ran wrapped half of the box in pink and purple wrapping. A single purple bow rested on the top right hand corner (considering that it was her side).

The entire wrapping was bubblegum pink, with purple hearts and bows polk-a-dotting the entire thing. Kaito decided on wrapping his with shiny white paper, leaving a silky blue and silver ribbon to run across the box diagonally. Kaito snapped his fingers and a mini card appeared on the middle of the box. A single word etched into the card.

_Enjoy~_

Ran smiled and they took off towards the janitor's closet. Passing through the unfamiliar hallways, Kaito glanced around every once in a while. Ran just smiled knowingly, and then grabbed his arm.

"Kaito-kun, we're here." She said.

Kaito smiled sheepishly before swinging the door open. "Good afternoon Fujikau-san." He said in Shinichi's voice.

"Welcome back son." The janitor smiled, and gestured to the bag. "There's only a few left. I shared them with the assistant janitors too. The ones left are ones that had letters attached to them."

Ran bowed to him in thanks before they left. "Arigatou Fujikau-san!" Kaito called as he left.

"Good bye boya!"

Ran gently placed their box inside the bag. "Now all that's left is to wait until school's over. I know you're probably going to Shinichi's house, so just drop the bag next to his desk in the library. He won't open it until he has free time-"

"If it's placed there. If it's on his desk, he'll try to be done with it so that the desk remains uncluttered. Shin-chan can be such a neat-freak." Kaito finished for her. "I'll have to talk to him and distract him from the chocolates if he goes for them anyway. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about." Kaito sighed.

Ran patted his shoulder. "Good luck Kaito-kun."

"Good luck Ran-chan."

The two strolled into their classroom, and sat at their respective seats, but not without glancing at each other once. A smile as traded between the two, and Ran went on talking to Sonoko.

* * *

The day passed by quickly after that, and Kaito went to watch the soccer team practice for a moment since he was never able to see Shinichi do it. He tried to imagine Shinichi on the field, and could see him bouncing the ball on his feet during the warm ups. When they began a practice game, Kaito left.

The magician walked to the Kudou mansion quite slowly, as he knew that Shinichi would take his sweet time himself. All Kaito wanted to do was talk for a while. To help cheer him up, he slowly ate a twix bar, allowing it to boost up his resolve. Before Kaito could even realize it, he was standing at the gates of the Kudou mansion, twix bar half gone.

'Shinichi...' He thought, sighing heavily as though he was carrying a large thing.

With one slight push, Kaito opened the gates to the Kudou mansion, the usual creak of the metal was still as unwelcoming as ever. Kaito stood inside the Kudou property for a moment, thinking that the creak of the gates sound much more lonelier than all the times before when he'd run inside quickly. There was no running to the door this time. And there was no lock picking the door to get inside faster either. Kaito was relishing what might be his last moments here at the Kudou mansion.

He was dragging the black bag full of Valentine's chocolate down the hallways after he toed off Shinichi's shoes and left them in the usual place. He dropped the bag off in the library, before going into Shinichi's bedroom. Once inside the blue and white room, he put Shinichi's school uniform in the closet gingerly, and, using a pink puff of smoke, changed into sweatpants and a nondescript tee-shirt. He gazed around the room for a few moments, before disappearing from it.

Kaito shuffled down the halls half-heartedly. 'I don't like this.' He thought. "I want my Shin-chan..."

"Kai..." A voice croaked sadly behind him. Kaito, slowly turned around, recognizing the voice.

Shinichi was waiting for Kaito expectantly at the library doors. Fists were clenched tightly at his sides, engraving scars into his palms. Kaito's heart shattered right then and there... At the very sight of Shinichi's agonized face. They were both in despair... Not just one.

"I'm so lost Shinichi!" Kaito admitted in a fit of emotion. "Why do we have to part?! I already tore myself away from Aoko ages ago! There's no way she'd take me back!" Kaito shouted.

Shinichi responded just as violently in a fit of angst and rage. "You think Ran would either?! After to what I did to her as Conan?! I hurt her for two years and kept her waiting Kai!_** TWO YEARS**_! It's a miracle she's even talking to me!" Shinichi snapped.

"She's _more than _talking to you!" Kaito stomped into the library and pulled out the chocolate, tearing apart the wrapping carefully with Shinichi at the library door. Kaito took his own chocolate away and hid it before turning around to give Shinichi Ran's chocolate. "She's more than talking to you Shin-chan..." Kaito croaked. "She _loves_ you." With that Kaito gave Shinichi the chocolate. "And you love her back."

Kaito ran away from the scene, and Shinichi called back. "Kai, wait. Wait!" But Kaito paid no attention to his desperate pleas. He stormed into the living room, grabbed his KID suit (it had been there since last night), and in his hurry, didn't notice when he dropped his chocolate.

Kaito sent one last look at Shinichi. "_Sayonara_. Shinichi." And he left the Kudou Mansion.

Shinichi stood dumbfounded. In shock, in denial, in agony, and despair...the list went on. He went to the living room and sat on the couch, trying to possibly comprehend what he and Kaito had just said... And that Kaito just stepped out of his life. Seemingly forever.

_'Where did I go wrong?' _He thought repeatedly. '_Where did things start going wrong?'_

'The moment you didn't give Ran your answer. The moment you were too afraid to talk to her and let her go forever. The moment you _**LIED**_.' Another part of him answered.

Shinichi simply fell to his knees off of the couch, feeling an unfamiliar wetness on his cheeks. He shakily bought a hand to his face, noting the warm temperature from the thing. _Tears_. Tears were streaming down the face of the detective Kudou Shinichi. Who hadn't even flinched when a person died in the most gruesome ways before him. Who hadn't even bat an eyelash when Ran didn't talk to him for three weeks for finding out he was Conan (he knew he deserved it). Yet here he was, shedding clear and fat tears at a few words. Albeit they were enough to make a person crack slightly.

'No.' He corrected suddenly. 'It's not the words that hurt...' He looked at Ran's chocolate in his hands. 'It's knowing what I've lost...' With that, Shinichi put the chocolate in the black bag, and threw them all out coldly. _'There's no point in trying again... If I'm only hurting others when I try.'_

* * *

Weeks had gone by, and Shinichi was quite surprised at the chocolate (made by Kai) found in his refrigerator. A note was standing like a tent on top.

_'Since this was lying around, I just put it in here. KID-san and I worked very hard trying to make this for you Shinichi. I hope you decide well. ~Ran' _

Shinichi gaped, looking at the chocolate that wasn't too old. He eagerly went to grab it, but froze. 'Why do I want that so much...? I thought I let Kuroba-kun go...' Shinichi thought, still hesitating to grab it.

His body acted on it's own, snatching the chocolate greedily. Shinichi sat down at in one of the tall stools at the counter in his kitchen. Slowly, he took a bite, knowing that what he was doing was probably wrong.

'I don't _give a damn _anymore.' He thought. Shinichi had gone almost a full month without Kai, itching to call him, or dreamt him up. He'd wake up in tears or never press the _'talk' _button once he'd finished typing in Kaito's number.

The chocolate melted into his mouth, like one of Kaito's passionate kisses. It was bitter, but sweet. Feelings of love and angst lurked behind the frosting. Shinichi had finished the chocolate before he'd even realized it. Unexpectedly, he found himself wanting more.

"I _knew_ it." A voice said behind him. "Now let's get you to reply hmm?"

Shinichi smiled at the person in the doorway. "You two are so alike. You'd both sneak into my house without knocking."

With that, the mysterious girl and Shinichi set out to buy ingredients for his reply chocolate. "I want to be forgiven." He said as they walked down Shibuya's mall district.

"I already know what happened. He told me." She replied.

"What do I do? All girls are usually the ones who know how to communicate their feelings." Shinichi said, staring at a bottle of vanilla extract before handing it to the teenage girl beside him.

"Write a note. You know his personality best. You should know what to do Meitantei-san." She replied.

Shinichi flinched at the nick name. "Okay..." The girl threw a bag of all purpose flour and several bars of white chocolate into their shopping basket.

"Let's go." She said happily.

The two returned to the Kudou mansion at around sundown. "What about you?" Shinichi asked uncomfortably. "How are you with this?"

The girl giggled. "I'm already dating someone else now."

Shinichi snapped his head up to look at her. "Really?"

"Yes, but that's for another time! This is about you and him." She replied. "Now I want you melt down the white chocolate using these instructions." She shoved a cook book into his hands.

"I'm not good at this..." Shinichi said as he carefully followed the instructions in the cook book.

The teenager laughed in response. "Why? You're doing awesome! Just follow along carefully and you'll see how easy it is."

* * *

It was _**not**_ easy. It took Shinichi seven tires to bake the chocolates without burning them, and four trips to the convenience store. They left a very annoyed man at that counter. Shinichi steadily used a small plastic tool to carve out details on a shape he made. The shape was Edogawa Conan. Another shape was a top hat, others being a blue flower and a red gem. He gently colored the chocolates with colored piping icing, making a point not to color the chocolates in fully. When he stepped back to admire his work, it was two am in the morning, and his teenage helper was asleep on the counter.

He gently shook her and tried to wake her up. "Wake up." She groaned tiredly. "I finished all of the chocolates."

Immediately, she shot up in a frenzy. "Where? Where?"

Shinichi chuckled and showed her the chocolates, and she cooed muttering 'adorable' and 'so cute'. "Would you like to crash here for tonight? It's way to late to be in the streets."

The high-schooler nodded and followed Shinichi as he led her to a guest bedroom. The teenager boy came back to the kitchen once she'd said goodnight and put the chocolates in a box, wrapping it with solid blue wrapping paper and a red and silver ribbon (his mother had every combination ever needed). Shinichi then gently placed the box in the refrigerator and smiled.

_'This is okay... Right?' _He thought as he put himself to sleep later.

In the morning, when Shinichi went to get his coffee, he'd found a note on the counter top.

'_I'm dropping this chocolate off at his house since I need to swing by there. Thanks for letting me stay over! ~Nakamori Aoko.'_

Shinichi smiled. "No, _thank you _Aoko-chan." He whispered.

* * *

Kaito was coming home that afternoon from a day of errands, so he was surprised to find Aoko already waiting for him at his gates. She was leaning against the wall, checking her watch the same way she did at Tropical Land, and frowning slightly. As though she felt his gaze, Aoko's eyes looked up at him.

"Kaito you're finally here!" We squealed. "Here!" She held out a plastic bag and shoved it in his arms before he could protest. "My friend wanted to give this to you, but he couldn't make it."

With that, she skipped away, as though in extreme bliss. "You owe me one Kaito! You made me late for my date with Saguru-san!"

Kaito rolled his eyes at her before unlocking the door (by lock picking of course) to his house and stepping inside. The once happy magician had lost the bounce in his step, the mischievous glint in his eyes, and the urge to prank anyone during class since that fateful day. His classmates grew worried as he seemed to slip farther and farther away from them everyday, in a state of depression. The magician _rarely_ did magic anymore.

It wasn't as though Shinichi hadn't stopped doing things. He stopped going out on nights with a full moon, or wearing white clothes. He'd **stopped reading **Sherlock Holmes (much to the shock of his friends and family) because I would remind him of Kaito's teasing. Shinichi had dropped reading all together after two weeks unless it was needed. Shinichi, who had been at least a bit social, completely shut himself off from the world. He'd stopped going to KID heists and going to magic shows. Even stayed away from fish! But worst of all, the two had stopped sleeping in their own rooms. The scent of the other remained in their beds no matter how often they had washed it (or stunk it up in Kaito's case).

Kaito had slept in the guest bedroom at his house, and Shinichi the same. So it was in that room that Kaito had plopped down into. He dropped the bag on the desk that he'd pulled from his room. The former-magician flopped into his bed tiredly, and fell asleep... forgetting about the mystery bag on his desk.

Kaito woke up the next morning and saw the weird bag. "Oh crap!" He ran over to it. "I forgot about this!"

He took it out of the bag and stared at it in confusion. It looked like a gift. Eagerly, he tore through the wrappings and opened the box...only to stare down at half melted chocolates. Kaito gaped at the mess, and finally noticed the color.

_**White. **_

Eyes widening in shock, he searched for a name on the box, but only found a small card, opening it, he almost fainted.

_I remember how our lips would melt together when we kissed, _

_Even today my regrets remain the same; you're the one I miss. _

_Doesn't matter if I'm a detective now, because I had no clue what to do,_

_Except to give reply to your chocolates and say 'I love you'. _

_~ Kudou Shinichi. _

Kaito gaped, already feeling tears streaming down his face. He stared down at his melted chocolates and choked back a sob. How could he have forgotten the bag?

Determined, Kaito stood up and put the lid of the box back before placing it inside the plastic bag again. He flew down the stairs and shoved on his shoes, running out of the house. A flash blinded him when he stepped out of the gates.

"See that Saguru-san? We can put this in the wedding presentation later." Aoko's voice laughed, pointing at the picture.

Hakuba Saguru stood there and chuckled. "I told you he wouldn't see inside the bag until today." He smirked at Kaito. "Best you'd ask him to make you more."

"KID's name for you shouldn't be 'Tantei-san', it should be '_English Bastard'_." Kaito sneered, running away.

Hakuba and Aoko roared with laughter. "You owe us another one!"

"I only owe the English Bastard _ONE_! I owe you _TWO_ Aoko!" He replied before dashing away.

* * *

Kaito hurriedly got on the train and to Beika Station before nine-thirty, knowing that Shinichi would wake for at least and hour.

The magician ran all the way to Shinichi's house once he'd left Beika Station, his face red and heart pounding. Surprisingly, Shinichi was just coming out of his house when Kaito arrived, a coffee cup and newspaper in hand.

Kaito held up the bag. "I need more... They melted before I could take a look." He smiled weakly, and Shinichi glomped him before capturing his lips in a feverish and passionate kiss. Kaito immediately replied with a kiss of his own, and they only pulled away for air.

"_Kai..." _Shinichi choked. "Kai... Kai."

Kaito dragged him into the house and set his detective on the living room couch. "I love you Shinichi." He murmured into his detective's ear. "And I'm sorry." Kaito captured his lips in a strong kiss which quickly turned into a battle for dominance, neither backing down.

_When the two had believed they'd hurt others with their relationship, who would've believed they were hurting themselves even more? _

_End._

* * *

Wow! I did it! I finished my first DC fic! I'm sorry this took so long, but I had so many ideas and couldn't find one I liked for a ShinXRan and KaiXAo ending. So I was like. "Screw this! Everyone loves KaiShin!"

There will be two Omakes to this, which will come at a later date. The first one will be about what happened on Shinichi's side of things that school day, and the second one about the aftermath of this.

About the poem; That's an original by yours truly if you were wondering!

Thanks for sticking with me for soooo long guys! A least now I know to start writing a fic on events a few months before! Phew! Lesson learned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I love you all!

* * *

Review replies:

James Birdsong: thanks for reviewing, and I hoped you liked this ending! Thanks for sticking with me for these past months.


End file.
